


Heart Down, 99 to Go!

by griddle



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 100 Days, 100 days dating relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Comedy, Day6 and Park Jamie on Campus, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Minor Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, University, jaeficfest, jeaficfest2020, mentioned past relationships, past Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griddle/pseuds/griddle
Summary: Relationships with Park Jaehyung does not last more than a month. It's like a set deadline, terminated contract, for the relationship to end on such terms as fast as it happened.It's a curiosity, at least to Kang Younghyun, who, even though his relationships are scattered, all he had shared a lifetime with.Now that Park Jaehyung has piqued his interest through this uncanny trait of his, Younghyun is determined to see to the end."I think I can last 100 days with Jae," Younghyun dares. The rest of his friends sighs in dismay.Everyone has guaranteed him that he would not, as long as Jae won't allow it.Younghyun is ready to risk it all on a bet to last more than a month with the infamous Jae, and get to know the reason with such habits.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Jae Fic Fest 2020





	1. Day 0, High Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,everyone! This is for the 2020 Jae FicFest in celebration for the birthday boy! Updates are erratic and I am very sorry for that please TT I have a lot going on with my schedule (I have work and school in the midst of a pandemic, RIP)  
> I also hope this can be fun, entertaining and enjoyable to read!  
> Cheers to Park Jaehyung, cheers to all of us.
> 
> Check my socials too (Twitter):  
> @heyau_s for au and fanfic content  
> 

No more than a month—that's how a relationship works when one is dating Jae. It's odd. This is odd in a sense that both parties involved truly are affectionate of each other, but one of them always starts drifting when the 3rd week strikes. By the 4th week, the relationship would be called off. Mostly, it's Jae who does it. It hurts less, he says. It's better he does it first before the other, he says.

What he does not say is the ache he gets when his partner of that time sighs and smiles, one last time, before they part ways. Jae would always have those tear-speckled glasses carved somewhere deep. Jae would always watch them, pray they will look back, relieved they don't. The wobble in his grin reigns free, a shuddering cry for help released.

He'll always lie: it's for the best.

* * *

"Jae? _That_ Park Jaehyung!?" Younghyun slurps over his words, the hollow air of his juice box washing over the disgusted faces of Wonpil and Dowoon. Wonpil puts down his utensils, saying his stomach almost turned.

It’s lunch time at their university, and every student on their break are scattered in the campus grounds in search for food. For Younghyun, Dowoon and Wonpil, as every broke student trying to make ends meet does, they head to the cafeteria, where food is the cheapest. Though, Younghyun’s got to note that while food is cheap, it did not hold back in the ingredients. There’s heaps in his bowl, in their plates, and second helpings of rice is free—one just needs to show proof of that they bought a meal. Younghyun sighs around another mouthful, savoring the flavor.

"What made you think we'd lie?" Dowoon pokes his chopsticks at Younghyun's wrist, juts it sharp enough for Younghyun to flinch and rub the skin. He’s sat across, with Wonpil next to him quietly observing if the situation will escalate.

Younghyun flicks an accusatory finger. "Just now, literally minutes ago, you _assured_ me the egg you got me is raw, the way I liked it in my Rabokki. I keep on cracking it, only to find out, the egg is _boiled_."

“You deserve that. You were pretending to spit in my sandwich just for laughs.”

If looks could kill, Dowoon is most likely incinerated at this point. But because looks aren't deadly, he lives scot-free and haughty enough to shrug the glare off.

"Your reactions are funny."

"You once pranked me with an empty notebook in place of my class notes. _On a day I had an exam."_

"Oh, come on!" Dowoon wailed, threw his hands up. "University is huge! You can find someone to lend you some. Plus, I did put your real notebook in your bag."

Wonpil had to physically wedge his body between Dowoon and Younghyun to stop them from another throwdown. 

“While I do want to watch you guys fight and see who wins,” Wonpil begins, grinning at the quirked eyebrows of the two. “I don’t want any of you further ruining my lunchtime.”

Dowoon is muttering under his breath, but relents nonetheless. 

Wonpil continues. He nibbles at his food, finally picking it up after it has gone cold. “Anyway, none of us can lie about Jae. I _literally_ dated him. For a month, just like the rumors had said.”

“I am also roommates with the said dude,” Dowoon pipes in. “Man, when I say he always has someone new over after breaking up just a month ago…”

But Wonpil cuts him off, signals him with a look to stop. Dowoon understands, apologizes—that’s quite a sensitive subject to discuss. The story is not for them to tell.

“I promise you, these rumors around the campus about him? They’re not true. He’s caring! Attentive! Down to detail!” Wonpil sighs. “He’s one of the better boyfriends I had.”

Younghyun scans Wonpil’s face, squints. “Are you saying this because you dated him?”

The other almost spits out his food, swallows it whole with chugs of water. Dowoon is more than just concerned. “I’m not!” Wonpil argues. “He really is a genuine person.”

“Maybe you still have feelings for him.” Dowoon scoffs behind a hand, turns around when Younghyun catches him and glares.

“I have a stable relationship, Hyunie,” Wonpil deadpans. “Remember, Park Sungjin? Starry-eyed love of my life?” Younghyun nods to it, his hands up in surrender. Wonpils knees Dowoon, who was pretending to gag.

“I can also vouch for Jae,” Dowoon adds, rubbing his sore shins.

“Didn’t you just diss him for having a new partner now and then?” Younghyun says.

“Yeah, but he always takes good care of them. Me too. He does not forget to remind me if he has someone around. Still, he’s discreet about it. They were always gone by the time I arrived.”

Younghyun mulls things over. True, he has seen the infamous Jae around campus. He’s always with someone, and Younghyun does not care about their relationship that much. He’s seen Dowoon and Wonpil tag along the said guy when Younghyun is busy in class to go with them. What he’s concerned about is this fixed smile on his face, the distance between Jae and the people he’s with. Jae has this specific feel to him Younghyun cannot put his finger on. Quite literally and figuratively. It’s like no one has touched Jae in a way that made him open up. The vulnerability is obvious, but guarded—precious stone encased in bullet proof glass.

When the rumors sparked, Younghyun's mildly intrigued, a low pit of dissettlement in his guts. It was also timed near the upcoming debate competition, where Jae and Sungjin, along with the rest of their debate organization, will take part in. Younghyun thought it was petty. There were also those about Sungjin, but those quickly died down. In Jae’s case, it might take a day or two. 

Wonpil once complained that the rumors were baseless. Dowoon grumbles it’s a low blow. Younghyun agrees. He’s once been the subject of rumors, the air of awe mixed with thetang of jealousy. That’s how rumors are concocted—strangers probing a life alien to theirs. The rumors snuffed as quickly as they sparked, of course, those that say he is a playboy heartbreaker. 

In Younghyun’s defense, he’s only ever had three relationships, each spanning years before both broke off on friendly terms. Wonpil says the same of Jae. The only difference is that Jae’s relationships always end, like a terminated contract, at the drop of the last day of the month.

Noncommittal. Distant. 

“As a man of culture,” Younghyun starts,”I’ll bet I can last at least 100 days with that debater dude.”

“And that’s why you won’t,” Wonpil snips in. "He's very argumentative. He'll always get his way around. He's not the top debater of Sungjin's debate organization if he is not pushy."

"I'm pushy too! I'm a whole business student. I know how to negotiate and make deals."

Dowoon makes a face, hoods under his cap to shadow over his features. "Yeah, _shady_ deals, you mean." Younghyun reaches over to smack Dowoon round the head, Wonpil snorting in his food. 

"Moreover, I do well in relationships. They've all been long-lasting. I think I can date him for 100 days, hopefully more."

Their food is gone, stomachs full. The people in the cafeteria, although there isn't much of a crowd, are also trailing out. It’s trickling, the feel that classes are about to resume. They still have 30 minutes, per se, but those can sometimes feel cramped for 10 minutes, with how hectic university is.

“Yo bet,” Younghyun calls, standing from his seat. Wonpil quirks an eyebrow, while Dowoon just blanches. “What is it again?” Dowoon quips. He’s snacking on some yogurt, a variant flavor yet identical to what Wonpil holds.

“Okay, other than the fact that I don’t have one of those, bet I can date Jae for 100 days.”

Wonpil shrugs. “You can do what you want. But what will you gain from this? What will Jae gain from you?”

Younghyun beams, pats himself on the shoulders. “Oh, he’ll gain a lot alright! As for me, will you two set us up a date first?”

Wonpil immediately pulls Dowoon away, muttering they better leave the nutwork alone before Younghyun starts influencing them. Dowoon willingly follows, looking back in alarm when he notices Younghyun jogging after their escape.

“We don’t have money!” Dowoon yells, earning a few shocked looks from fellow passerby students. It made Younghyun groan, cranking up his speed. “We won’t set up the date!” Dowoon yells again.

 _“Oh, come on!”_ When Younghyun finally catches up, he grabs Wonpil and Dowoon by the elbows, spins them firmly in place to face him properly. He almost feels sorry, _almost_ , but he thinks they deserve the nausea after actively avoiding him, sprinting hot on their heels and acting like he’s some swindler.

“Set me up, or else I’ll leave the band,” Younghyun gripes to Dowoon. They play a campus band, gathered by Dowoon under the name _Even of Day._ It began as Dowoon’s excuse to “practice” drums. He honestly, just wants to experiment with instruments, stretch school rules, see when administrators will scold him. Ironically (or unironically?) the university administrators recognize them—with Wonpil on the synthesizer, piano, Younghyun on the bass, Dowoon as drummer, and the three of them sharing roles as band vocalists—they’re pretty much recognized. They even joined a few campus gigs and guestings, played in university events. 

However, the threat falls short, with all that context, to Dowoon, who once again, gives Younghyun a once-over. “Well, good riddance.”

“I’m not joking,” Younghyun adds, putting pressure in the hold. “There’s no other bass player around like me.”

Now that does it. Dowoon pries Younghyun’s finger off his sleeve, blinking at rapid speed. Wonpil’s eyes are as wide as saucers, a gasp stifled. “Oh, my god, I get it, I get it,” Dowoon compromises. “You want a date? Fine, you’ll get a date. But, remember! You asked for this, so it is not my fault if Jae ever turns this down.”

Younghyun, with all seriousness, pulls double thumbs-up. “Roger that!” From Younghyun’s periphery, Wonpil suppresses a migraine through the sides of his forehead. 

“Please, don’t tell me this is another quest to get yourself a boyfriend,” Wonpil surmises. Younghyun fakes surprise, a comically gaped mouth covered with his palm. “Oh dear! Maybe?”

Dowoon levels with Younghyun. “You better _not_ write another sad love song because you keep on ranting to me you don’t have a boyfriend. I’m so sick of all that sad songs because you can’t get laid. What a ride.”

“Those songs are a hit, so stop complaining,” Younghyun counters. Before parting ways—Dowoon heading to class, Wonpil to his part-time modeling job, Younghyun to a class elective—the latter of them does one last call over, assures them. “You bet this date will go over 100 days! And when it does, the songs will no longer be of heartache.”

Younghyun thinks he’s dramatic, but Wonpil just shouts “okay, horny!” while Dowoon scurries as far as he could to pretend he does not know the conky guy shouting with his hands cupped around his lips.

But, Younghyun is quite serious about this, and interested in their dynamic. He heads to class thinking of how to prepare for the date, a bit excited, a bit nervous, and mostly, curious about the outcome of his own bet to himself.


	2. Day 0, Waxing over the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon heads home to his and Jae's dorm to fix a hole in their wall.  
> Jae has to find out whether this odd compromise can fix the growing emptiness in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE !! I am kind of bad when it comes to updating, please don't be mad  
> Remember to vote for DAY6 in SOTY, Fans' Choice and Best Band categories in MAMA 2020 !! Don't give up, everyone, because we are doing so good to help DAY6 achieve the awards they deserve <3
> 
> Happy reading!  
> If you have any questions, feel free to reach out through my cc: curiouscat.me/jaesims

Jae was just done plastering gaffer tape over a fist-sized hole in the dorn’s wall when Dowoon arrived. 

“Back!” Dowoon throws over his shoulders, only followed by a hiss from Jae, now standing by the entrance hallway. Dowoon turned to look sideways,  _ any other way _ , just not to look directly at the knife-sharp shine in Jae’s glare slicing down the younger roommate. He shuffles his bag across his shoulders, deciding a few seconds later to hang it on a bag rack. He has never done that before.

Their dorm is simple —a neutral-colored, two-person studio apartment with a kitchenette, a small lounge space, and their beds pushed to either side of the bedroom space’s walls. There’s a study table at the foot of each bed. Next to Jae’s study table setup, that’s where the said hole is located. It has the looks of a crater, as if Dowoon’s fist crash-landed a collision onto the bug. To this day, the real extent of Dowoon’s strength remains a mystery to Jae.

It’s cheap however, because they had it refurbished. Before all these, the walls were cracked, the sink was leaking from the underside, there’s mold in the room’s corners, and the walls were barely reinforced with soundproofing material, because it is made of plywood. It took months for Jae and Dowoon to fix the place up, coupled with haphazardly-bought IKEA manuals and furniture, advice from interior design acquaintances, and tons of youtube tutorials on how to fix a sink.

“Right, right. I’m sorry,” Dowoon yelps, picking his shoes off from the floor and placing them into the wooden shoe rack next to a tacky, vomit-colored “welcome!” mat. It was not Jae who chose to buy that.

“Good,” Jae said, unfolding his arms. He jerks his head to the poorly-plastered wall. “Now that you’re back and have stopped avoiding me, what will you do about that hole you made?”

Dowoon was making his way towards the kitchen, timid footsteps and a gait enclosed into himself, gaze glued to his toes as he walked past Jae. “I was not avoiding you!” Dowoon contests, but he still was not looking up from the cup noodles he was preparing. Jae turns, followed Dowoon around with a look. Dowoon can feel it burn into his back. “That was not also my fault,” the younger man adds in a desperate attempt to get the older roommate off his case.

Jae sighs. “You punched the wall in accident because you were trying to kill a bug in a panicked state of mind,” he nags, every word sending a fresh wave of guilt washing over Dowoon. His feet are suddenly unstable. No longer are his hands warmed by the now-cooked hot cup noodles. “It won’t be too long until the landowner finds out, and it’s a blessing none of our neighbors also noticed.” Jae walks back to the wall, scratching his washed-blonde, hay-textured hair.

“If the landowner gets word of this, he will really kick us out or make us pay money we don’t have, Jae surmises, palm to the head. “We can’t even afford to pay for a repairer. The landowner will also be suspicious of one entering the dorms…”

“Alright, alright, I get it!” On one hand, Dowoon has his cup noodles. In the other, a mug of creamy hot coffee he offered to Jae, putting up a shaky “peace!” hand sign after Jae took the beverage. 

“Listen―”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Jae,” Dowoon whines, earning a cackle from Jae. “Okay, what is it?”

“I will fix this wall as soon as possible, A-S-A-P,” Dowoon spells out, stressing each letter of the acronym. Jae moves away a bit to avoid the splash of saliva from the other, unnoticed. “If you hop onto this blind date I will set up with friends over the weekend.”   
The look on Jae’s face was of pure disappointment and disgust. The rest of Dowoon’s “proposal” died in his throat, settled into an ugly ashen grave in his guts.

“You know I am not looking for one at the moment, right?” Dowoon nods. 

“You know I am not dating for the moment to reflect on my choices, right?” Dowoon nods again, but dares to answer back an argument.

“But what about Jamie? She’s always around even after you broke up.” Jae tilts his head to the side. If in confusion, or something else, Dowoon does not know. He also kind of doesn't want to know.

“We broke up because we realized we are unapologetically, flaming homosexuals,” Jae deadpanned. Dowoon tried laughing to alleviate the heavy atmosphere, but it sounded like he’s wheezing. 

“Oh.”

“Did you just use your situation about the hole you made in the wall as an excuse to make me date someone?” Jae probes, taking a sip from his coffee. At least, Dowoon thinks, he’s not pissed enough yet to start letting the coffee grow cold. Dowoon takes this as a sign that he can eat his noodles, now a bit soggy, a fat whelt in his mouth. Cold, bland.

“I’m genuinely sorry about that.” Jae quirks an eyebrow.

“Don’t say that while you’re obviously happily slurping your noodles.”

They’re both examining the hole in the wall, Jae mulling deeper in thought than Dowoon. The younger man was ready to contact Younghyun and shake some sense into his mind, maybe himself too, tell the bassist this is a wild, out-of-this-world idea. He’ll probably have to beg the other to stay in the band, he’ll find another blind date for him —

“Sure, I’ll do it.” Dowoon literally  _ bounces _ in place, flinging his arms wide open to hug Jae when the other stops him, pushing the gaffer tape roll into his chest.

“On the condition you fix this wall  _ now _ ,” Jae demands. “I better see it with my own eyes! And don’t be loud while I game.”

Dowoon pales, forces a smile as Jae prepares for another session of online gaming, but his stare fixated on the younger’s movements. Dowoon would still call Younghyun, tell him it’s a success, but a little different. He has the urge to strangle the guy, yell, curse him for his misfortunes. He’ll do it later, though. For now he pulls up his laptop searches on how to patch up a hole in a wall without making noise and attracting unwanted (landowner) attention. 


	3. Day 0, Between the shadow and the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On today's episode of: is Younghyun pushing too much of his luck, or has his luck actually ran out? ft. Wonpil and his very tired partner, Sungjin !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates ! Honestly, don't be mad <3 Again, vote for DAY6 in nominated categories for MAMA 2020 !! 
> 
> Also, if I may include, vote for Weeekly for Best New Female Artist, plus Baek Yerin for Best Solo Vocal Performance and OST !! Please they also deserve the recognition and the award. Happy reading ^^

“He agreed,” Wonpil reads out loud Dowoon’s text to Younghyun, who was hanging out with him while waiting for Sungjin’s last class for the day to end. They have been lounging in a campus café, adjacent to the college building for the Science majors stretched behind them. 

The afternoon sun has yet to set, its rays tinging the tips of their vision vermilion. Once in a while, between tending to their drinks, snacks, waiting for Dowoon’s message, They’d check from their window view if Sungjin had finally emerged from the building and waving, a sign that he’s about to come over.

“I have some news to tell you. Surprising news,” Wonpil began, quirked an eyebrow at whatever he received on his phone. Younghyun motioned for the other to continue while still busy with his beverage and snack. Unfazed, Wonpil took this as a sign to be free of liability of Younghyun because of the said “news” he’s about to tell.

“Jae agreed to a date this coming weekend.”

Younghyun literally jumped from his seat and pumped his fist into the air, close enough to hit the cafe’s low-ceiling. Immediately after though, he started choking on his snack from trying to yell and swallow at the same time. While there aren’t a lot of customers, the ones who noticed were alarmed, enough to make Wonpil reach out and help Younghyun chew. 

_“Guh!”_ A hard, heavy blow struck the middle of Younghyun’s back, enabling him to finally swallow and breathe properly. Sungjin, standing behind the two, unnoticed because of the commotion, has his expression twisted sour. Wonpil looks at his partner as if begging for help. If it’s to save him from second-hand embarrassment or because he didn’t want Younghyun to die from a simple macaroon, Sungjin can’t tell.

Younghyun’s face split into a gummy-toothed grin as if he was just not grasping at the strings of life moments ago. The small commotion they have caused has finally settled, and the staff, who were watching over them, moved onto the other customers.

“Damn, I don’t want your final moment on this green earth be about finally getting a date. I won’t miss you, though,” Sungjin shrugs, to which Younghyun turned around to, grinning widely at the older student.

“Since when were you here?”

“Since I saw you from across the street choking and Wonpil was waving desperate at me for help.” Sungjin’s lips were set in a tight line, jaw clenched, eyebrows slanted in disappointment.

“Thank god Sungjin actually helped because I do not know what to do with your corpse,” Wonpil complained to Younghyun, but turned around to greet Sungjin with a kiss on the other’s cheek.

“Wow,” Younghyun deadpanned. “I was the one suffocating but I don’t get a kiss!?”

The conversation died the moment Wonpil threatened Younghyun to shut up before he actually drowns the bassist in boiling hot coffee. Sungjin remained silent, though his lips quirked at the corners when Younghyun stopped yapping his ears off. Wonpil has ushered themselves back to their seats, with Wonpil and Sungjin next to each other in the booth, Younghyun across them. They’re passing among themselves a platter of desserts, Younghyun eyeing the macaroons before choosing to skip over to eat the brownies instead.

“So,” Sungjin began, bowing slightly at the staff who served his order, “why was Younghyun choking and why did we stop him if it was meant to be?”

“You’re kind of mean today,” Younghyun sniped, to which Sungjin pointedly ignored. “You need to stop hanging out with Wonpil.”

“He will not stop hanging out with me anytime soon because we’re dating,” Wonpil juts. “And he was choking because one, he is an idiot and two, because Jae agreed to a blind date on this weekend, said date being the idiot.”

Sungjin pauses from sipping his beverage, eyes scanning Younghyun from head to toe. “That’s … rich.” Younghyun’s eyebrows arced, stopping mid-bite.

“What was that pause about!?” he demanded, spewing brownie crumbs.

“I just didn’t think the Park Jaehyung would date _you,_ out of all people.”

“I am dateable, thank you very much.”

‘Dateable, or debatable?”

Younghyun groans, throws his hands up in annoyance. “Is he always like this?”

“He is a debater, so yes, Sungjin is _always_ like this,” Wonpil answered. “Jae’s the same, maybe a little bit milder.”

Younghyun frowns. “Then how come Dowoon was able to convince him?”

“No one arguing with Jae truly wins. That’s why he’s one of the best debaters around campus.”

Wonpil nods, munching on a blueberry cheesecake slice. “Dowoon lost a lot here for you and this harebrained blind date. He’ll probably come for your neck sooner or later. When that happens, no one would be around to save you.”

“Anyway,” Sungjin interjects, setting down his drink. “If you can’t handle me, how are you to handle Jae?”

Outside, the evening has awoken. The lampposts lining the edges of the campus’ walkways have come to life. Students are still outside either for their evening classes, extracurriculars, or for a night out with friends and classmates. There are more students now in the café, some of them focused on their laptop’s screen or jotting down notes in their memopads.

“Why do you say I can’t handle Jae? I have a history of stable relationships, you know.”

“I know,” Sungjin answers. “Jae has that, too. The difference is in the circumstances of these relationships.”

“Jae has a very specific standard when it comes to the people he dates I think,” Wonpil adds. “That same standard applies to anyone he allows to be closer to him. I don’t understand it myself, to be honest. It’s something only he is able to make sense of.”

Sungjin points at Younghyun, making a circle in the air spacing in the bassist. “You, on the other hand, even though you had stable and long-lasting relationships, have you ever thought it’s because you’d date just about anyone who confesses to you?”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

Sungjin gave no answer. He continued eating his food, dark chocolate cake slice now down to the last bite. Younghyun found the behaviour odd. Usually, Sungjin is ready to provide the answer. Younghyun wonders, eyes darting between the two.

Is this one of those debater things again? How can Wonpil, someone easily read and transparent, be with a man who likes to keep people on the suspense? Wonpil even dated Jae, someone whom both attested to be a person with a strange sense of the world.

For Younghyun, his life is all about what is real and what is in front of him: facts, numbers, graphs, concrete material he can grasp. That’s why, even in his creative process, he links all his thoughts into music and lyrics that are realistically coherent. He does interpret from time to time, but it’s all connected to a singular idea. He can never do with a wayward, abstract thought process.

“By the way,” Wonpil calls to Younghyun. “Dowoon will tell you tomorrow about the date’s details. He’s busy today. Are you ready?”

Younghyun stares at his reflection through the café’s glass wall installations, stares into the distant stars twinkling through his mirror’s eyes.

“As much as I will ever be.”


End file.
